


The Dragon's Mate

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Docking, Dragon AU, M/M, Oral Sex, phantom is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Phantom wants to mark his danny-boy.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Dragon's Mate

It was _his_.

Whether or not the ‘it’ in question was a 'he’ or a 'she’ would come soon enough – because Phantom _would not_ allow an object of his hoard to hide beneath animal skins as the hairless primates did. The young one, a small hairless primate with dark fur, had been one of Phantom’s latest spoils; primarily because of its’ eyes. The eyes were a bright, shining blue that captured Phantom’s attention like little else. Eyes that were wide with an innocence about the world.

Eyes that were currently staring down Phantom with complete terror.

Phantom huffed, because _really_ , he’d saved the young primate from the ashes of his clan’s den. The least the primate could do was be grateful to its’ savior, but no, Phantom had to get the primate that acted like a hatchling every time he tried to feed or comfort it.

But above all, the primate was _Phantom’s_.

…which was why Phantom was currently carrying said primate back to the dragon’s den, after having to chase down the ungrateful little–

 _No, Phantom_ , he reassured himself, as the primate’s chittering reached new heights in volume. _Don’t get upset with the hatchling. It’s not like that ogre could have known it was making of with_ _ **my**_ _primate._

Which led to a new problem: the primate was terribly prone to wandering away from the den, and just _would not stay away_ from all manner of creatures that would do it harm. These lands were ill-suited for the hairless primates – ogres and their ilk frequented the area, and found easy prey in all that moved and breathed. Dragons, such as Phantom, were forced to find new hunting grounds, pushing into the hairless primates’ territory for food. Were it not for the fact that ogres were tough and tasteless and far too difficult to set on fire, the dragons would have just cooked and eaten them.

As it stood, the ogres tended to avoid the dragons, due to the sensitivity of their noses, and how strongly dragons… smelled…

Phantom paused in his tracks, setting his primate down onto the floor of his den, an idea forming in his mind.

To ogres, dragons… stank.

And anything associated with dragons, that held that smell… ogres positively _hated_. They avoided dragon dens as though they were a rotting corpse.

And one of the most strongest scents dragons could produced, that sent ogres running… was the scent of sex. Sex-scent and mate-scent were the strongest of scents to dragons, a clear sign to each other that they were owned, and to be avoided at all costs. It was also one of utmost respect, mated dragons allowing themselves to be possessed by another. That they were equals, and respected and trusted each other to the fullest and most intimate extent.

It would be easy enough, adding sex-scent to his primate. The main issue, though, was turning it into mate-scent. Mate-scent was of something more intimate, less primal and more… loving. It was the act of one mate allowing the other full control over both of their bodies, to do with as they wished. The ultimate act of trust.

…and he had to have that trust with his primate, who acted like a hatchling every chance it could get.

He wasn’t going to like this, Phantom could tell.

* * *

First things first, Phantom was _not_ going to have sex with a primate that stank of ogre, mud, and the slightest hint of feces. The primate would have to be cleaned the best way Phantom knew how – a tongue bath.

Watching his primate crawl along the ground, Phantom waited for the right moment to strike. A precision strike was necessary, as was special care, as his primate was rather attached to the furs it draped over its’ body. His primate laid down on a soft patch of ground far opposite to Phantom to rest.

Phantom struck, bounding towards his primate curling around and gently pinning it down. Claws curled around the edges of the furs, dragging them down the primate’s fore- and back legs. His primate protested, bucking and pulling against Phantom’s grip, but to no avail. The furs were shucked, and Phantom paused, staring at his primate’s bare form.

A male. Interesting, but not entirely unexpected. The large furs that covered his form had been enough to keep his gender a mystery, but Phantom had half-formed suspicions. He had seen primates both male and female, seen how they carried each other, and Phantom’s primate held himself more as a male than a female. He’d just not expected for it all to be _external_. How did the primates even _do_ anything, with their sexual bits just… _dangling_ there for all to see? Was this why they draped themselves with the furs of other creatures? Because their species were eternally in danger of extinction?

In any event, this made things easier. Phantom had an idea how the sexual pleasure of a male primate worked, giving him the ability to avoid figuring out the female form through trial and error.

Licking his chops, Phantom worked up a decent lather, before his tongue descended upon his primate. Dirt and sweat welled up beneath Phantom’s tongue, revealing pale skin to Phantom’s eyes. His primate squeaked and squealed, squirming beneath Phantom’s prying tongue as more pale skin was unearthed.

Squeals turned to moans, and Phantom paused in his cleaning, tongue pressed against his primate’s backside, just to the side of the cleft where the back legs attached to the torso. That sound, was… different. New.

New was good. New meant that Phantom was doing _something_ right. Or at least, he _hoped_ he was doing something right.

…there’d been no cries of pain, at least.

Phantom dragged his tongue against his primate’s backside, repeating his previous motion from before, and got another moan in response. Out of curiosity, Phantom repeated the action on the opposite end of the cleft, eliciting a third moan. He kept licking that area, moving higher and lower from the cleft, teasing and prodding with his tongue where his primate was and was not aroused. Of the two, his primate moaned far louder when Phantom licked the inner thighs. By accident, Phantom’s tongue slipped into the cleft, and his primate nearly _yowled_ in pleasure.

Prodding into the cleft, Phantom found an opening, a…

Phantom squawked, pulling away at the same time his primate _yowled_ , because _he’d found the anus_ and _his primate was aroused by it_.

Hairless primates were just so, so… _strange_.

Phantom’s assessment was doubled when his primate _whined_ , and his primate’s hips bucked up, towards the dragon. The dragon pulled back, staring at his primate in mild alarm as his back legs pulled close, shoving the hips into Phantom’s face. This… was not what he’d expected when Phantom had decided to scent-mark his primate.

Snout wrinkled in reluctance, Phantom went in.

It was… different. His primate’s hips bucked, rutting back against Phantom’s tongue, the ring of muscle pulsating, pulling at Phantom’s tongue and trying to pull it inside. The heavy musk of arousal hung thick in the air, and with his nose so close to his primate’s sweaty, shuddering body, it left the dragon light-headed, bucking against air as his own erection slipped out of his slit.

His tongue slid down, dragging along the inner thighs, lapping up the salty, musky sweat. It trailed upwards, curling around his primate’s scrotum, gently feeling the bumps and grooves, and the slight outline of the balls contained within. They were tiny things, as small as a hatchling’s eye, by Phantom’s estimate, and he purred at the way that his tongue’s caressing made his primate shriek and moan and shudder, making plaintive mewls every time Phantom paused.

On a whim, Phantom pressed his nostrils up into his primate’s crotch, the purring turning into a guttural groan, and Phantom was left rutting a hole in the ground. The dragon opened his mouth, gently taking his primate’s erection into his mouth, wanting to _engulf_ the musky taste, to do more than merely taste it, to experience it on all forms. He dragged his tongue all along the shaft, purring in excitement as his primate shrieked and cried in joy, bucking into Phantom’s mouth as–

Phantom gagged, huffing and retching as his primate came in the dragon’s mouth, spurts of salty liquid shooting into the far reaches of the albino’s throat, and rested on his tongue, seeping into his taste buds and grabbing hold like a creeping vine to its unsuspecting victim.

Pulling away, Phantom felt the last vestiges of his own arousal fade away as he dragged his tongue along the ground, scooping up mouthfuls of dirt to clear away the _taste oh heavens that taste was going to haunt him he just knew it_.

Nearby, his primate collapsed onto the soft ground, chest heaving in the afterglow. Phantom could only glare balefully at the sleeping primate, who still lacked the needed mate-scent.

He’d scent-mark the primate next time, Phantom promised himself.

* * *

Next time turned out to be several days later, when his primate – whom Phantom was toying with the name of Bright Eyes – returned to the dragon’s den coated in mud and dirt, but with a great big smile on his face. Phantom had huffed, pulling away the dirty furs (Bright Eyes had established that he could use the rivers to clean them, and Phantom had long ago added a number of fur worn by hairless primates to his hoard out of curiosity), and started cleaning his primate, clearing away the dirt like before.

And Bright Eyes had gone along with it, tilting his head and legs as needed, baring as much of himself as possible to Phantom. At the end of it, the albino dragon stiffened; Bright Eyes was laying in the same position as before, hips in the air, waiting for Phantom to begin. And Phantom… he couldn’t do that again. Couldn’t have his primate orgasm _in his mouth_ again.

This time, he had a plan. This time, Phantom wouldn’t get lost in the mystery, wouldn’t get lost in the heat of the moment. This time, Phantom would mate his primate.

Phantom went down on Bright Eyes, lapping at his primate’s anus, lathering and loosening the ring of muscle to take in the dragon. The muscle twitched, spasming as Bright Eyes writhed in pleasure, trying to pull Phantom’s tongue within. Snout curling in mild displeasure, Phantom let himself get pulled in. Bright Eyes stiffened, positively _yowling_ in pleasure. The ring of muscle clenched, and Phantom yelped, pulled out before he nearly lost his tongue.

Shifting, the dragon crawled over his prone primate, acutely aware of both his own position and that of his primate’s. Carefully, Phantom’s erection ghosted along Bright Eyes’ back, and the dragon _shivered_ in pleasure. Pre-cum eked out, dripping out along the dragon’s length and down onto his primate, warm and wet yet pleasurably freezing against the faint air circulation.

Phantom purred at the sensation as his cock slid into the cleft, rubbing against Bright Eyes’ anus. Pre-cum slicked all along Phantom’s length, coating the cleft and anus a glistening sheen, and he began moving on instinct, rutting against his primate. The air was filled with an irregular _slur-pop_ as the pre-cum was ground up against itself by Phantom’s rutting, pressing harder and harder against his primate, long strokes that smeared the glistening substance from Bright Eyes’ anus to the nape of his neck and everywhere in-between. More than once the tip of Phantom’s cock pressed up against the ring of muscle, threatening to enter and fill his primate, but he was too lost in the moment, in the sensation, to complete the mating.

It continued in much the same vein several times, until Phantom found his primate grinding back, this tip of his cock pushing ever-so-slightly in. And then, inexplicably, Phantom found himself pulled from his euphoria as he entered his primate – to screams of pain. Freezing in place, Phantom pulled out and away, automatically lapping at the hurt to clean it and help it heal. Sweet, viscous pre-cum coated Phantom’s tongue, thicker than saliva, and with it came a hint of the metallic tang of blood.

Shrieking, Phantom began frantically lapping at his primate – who was quickly becoming as troublesome as a danny-boy, a rambunctious hatchling that always found itself in some hurt or another almost daily – trying to identify the source of bleeding. Amidst his tender ministrations, Phantom eventually found the source – his primate couldn’t handle the girth of Phantom’s erection, and he, in his lust-driven haze, injured his Danny-boy. Idly, Phantom cursed the high heavens that he no longer had that one avenue open to apply mate-scent to his Danny-boy; although, Danny-boy seemed a more accurate name than Bright Eyes.

In any event, the albino dragon reflected, doing his best to ignore the pain in between his hindlegs from an interrupted mating, this meant that he would have to find more… lucrative methods of mating his Danny-boy.

* * *

This was it. Phantom had considered all other ways of mating with his Danny-boy, and this was it. There were no other options, no possible ways for Phantom and his Danny-boy to mate.

It was a ten days since the incident. Ten days since Phantom had accidentally injured his Danny-boy. Ten days since Danny-boy last allowed Phantom near him. And that was the problem – Danny-boy didn’t want to be anywhere near Phantom, shying away and moving as far as he could, with his healing injury.

And rightly so, Phantom conceded. If it had been him who was hurt instead of Danny-boy, he would be the same.

Sauntering toward the middle of his den, Phantom glanced over at Danny-boy, curled up amidst the pile of furs the dragon had gotten for him in the time since. Setting down his kill, Phantom gently nudged it towards his Danny-boy. He’d taken great care to capture the kind of food that the hairless primates ate, and flame it just the way Danny-boy liked.

Danny-boy didn’t so much as glance in Phantom’s direction.

Huffing, Phantom moved to the far end of the den, where his own food lay waiting. Once there, he stayed, occasionally looking over at Danny-boy. He still hadn’t touched the gifted food.

More days pass, and still Phantom’s Danny-boy won’t… anything. Look at him. Approach him. Danny-boy only ever did anything when he was certain that Phantom wasn’t looking (or thought Phantom wasn’t paying him any attention), or when the dragon wasn’t anywhere near his primate. There were many times when Phantom had gone off to scout out and defend his territory, only to come back and find that his Danny-boy had eaten in his absence. Had bathed himself in the dragon’s absence. Was doing everything that he could possibly do without Phantom there to watch over him.

It… hurt, that Danny-boy didn’t trust him anymore.

But that was about to change, as Phantom carefully approached his Danny-boy. This, what he was about to do… it was the only way he could think of. The only possible way for him to coat Danny-boy in mate-scent.

It started with a tail. Phantom’s tail. Sliding over stone and furs to stop beside Danny-boy. Danny-boy looked at the tail in surprise, then at Phantom – who resolutely pretended that he had no clue what his wayward tail was doing – and back at the tail. He stared at the tail in confusion before tentatively reaching a single hand out to pet along the scales. The tail twitched as Phantom shivered at the sensation.

Danny-boy stifled a shriek and fell backwards, while the tail fell still. Seconds pass, and Danny-boy darted a hand out, barely touching the tail before the arm slid back into the furs that were covering his everything. Another moment passed, before the hand returned, slowly moving to hover above the albino tail, before blue eyes glanced up at Phantom – who barely made it turning his head and pretending to be interested in the little gold things that the hairless primates carried in their furs all the time.

The hand touched the tail, resting just shy of the white fur that covered the tip. Phantom watched from the corner of his eye, and shifted, waiting. A moment later, Danny-boy started threading his fore-paw through the hair, and Phantom wiggled his tail, pleased at the feeling. Danny-boy looked up at the movement, and Phantom whipped his head away, accidentally slamming himself into the wall of the den and falling over into a pile of golden trinkets. A half-second later, Phantom was back on his feet, acting like that he _totally_ meant to do that.

Danny-boy let out a sort of pleased shrieking sound, the kind that Phantom vaguely recognized as laughter, and grumbled at the injustice of it all. Because _of course_ would Danny-boy warm up to him again after he made a fool of himself.

Growling playfully, Phantom wrapped his tail around his Danny-boy, pulling his primate up close to be nuzzled. Danny-boy giggled, playfully batting Phantom away the more he nuzzled. Without thinking, Phantom’s tongue darted out, catching at the ends of the furs and nearly dragging them off as he lapped at his Danny-boy.

The laughter stopped, and Phantom watched his Danny-boy carefully as he took the furs in his jaws, carefully shucking them off of his Danny-boy. The came off in fits of ups and downs, gently, but with enough force to lift Danny-boy into the air. And then they were there, Danny-boy bare in his skin and Phantom curled around him, the barest hints of an erection peeking out of his slit.

Phantom paused, wary of what would happen next. He knew, without a doubt, that if Danny-boy responded badly, then Phantom would fail. Danny-boy would escape, wander off one day and find himself on the wrong end of an ogre without Phantom there to come to his defense. Being scent-marked, especially having Phantom’s mate-scent, was the only way to ensure that Danny-boy would be safe, even when the albino dragon wasn’t there.

Danny-boy froze, clearly noticing Phantom’s cock as it slid out of his slit, coming to erection. Phantom did a double-take, looking from his cock to his Danny-boy with increasing alarm. The jerking of his head brought Danny-boy’s attention onto Phantom, and… laughed.

…Phantom may or may not have shrieked like a newborn hatchling at that reaction.

Danny-boy just kept laughing, and laughed harder when he caught sight of Phantom’s reaction. Danny-boy fell over, forepaws clutching his abdomen in ways that confused Phantom. And yet, through the worry, Phantom… really, really liked how happy and carefree his Danny-boy looked, laughing like that.

…Phantom could feel the awkward in that feeling. Mostly in his dick.

Through the laughter, Danny-boy was crawling, reaching out to, to… _oh._

It was strange, and different, and… so very much not Phantom’s own touch. The forepaw flexed and shifted, running all along the length of Phantom’s cock. The tips of his toes traced the edges of a blue vein, pulsing in time with the throbbing erection, and Phantom shivered. It was explosive, like the burst of heat as embers exploded into flame.

Phantom bucked, rutting into the touch, nearly knocking Danny-boy over in the process. Jerking back in shock, the dragon was surprised when his Danny-boy moved in, himself bucking into his own forepaw, toes curled around his own cock. Through the smog of pleasure, Phantom noticed, and reached out, bumping the forepaw away with his snout. His tongue slipped out, pushing and dragging against his Danny-boy’s cock, tasting the thin smears of pre-cum it left behind. His tongue dragged over and over, a swath of spittle coating Danny-boy’s front in the facsimile of a tongue-bath.

The dragon bucked into air, his own erection bobbing and throbbing, and was painfully reminded of his plan. Forepaws reached out, pushing and nudging alongside Phantom’s own snout as he positioned Danny-boy closer to his cock. They would rut _against_ one another, a joining of scents that would be indistinguishable from mate-scent.

It had to be precise, and Phantom had to be careful. He couldn’t just press his Danny-boy against the ground and rut; he was too strong, far too likely to hurt Danny-boy worse than before. So he would use his paws to hold Danny-boy in place, side-by-side, as they rutted against one another. Easy.

Only… the pushing and nudging had worked too well. Danny-boy was moving into place, but it was beyond Phantom’s reach. Neither his legs nor paws could reach far enough to keep his Danny-boy in place, pressed against his cock. Pulling away, Phantom tried a different method, wrapping his tail around to, to… do absolutely nothing, because he was _not that flexible_.

Which left them laying beside each other, Phantom’s head beside his cock and Danny-boy in the space between. His tail was curled back, the fur-lined tip curling along the curve of Phantom’s neck. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even begin to rut without the force pushing Danny-boy away. He’d failed.

Phantom pulled away, his tail moving to loop around and take care of Danny-boy’s own erection while the albino dragon salvaged what he could of the ruined plan. Namely, bury his head in the nearest pile of golden trinkets in shame.

The tip of his tail continued to caress and curl around Danny-boy’s cock, pressing and pushing until the primate was lost to his own orgasm.

* * *

Phantom was dreaming a dream of brimstone and liquid fire when it happened; there was an explosion of fire-spit from between his hindlegs, one that shuddered and shivered and left Phantom gurgling for more. He bucked his hips, wanting more, but the feeling retreated, dying down.

Awareness became fluid; one moment he was dreaming of brimstone and a den of gold, the next something was pushing into his slit, alive and squirming and searching. Always it stopped, the thing freezing into motionless at Phantom’s delighted gurgle, and then he would be lost to the dream once more. Then it would start again, moving all throughout his cloaca, spindly fingers digging deep, seeking and searching for something.

Once, Phantom was brought dreadfully close to awakeness when the thing brushed against his flaccid cock, but it retreated away and out of him almost the moment he arced into the touch. Groggily blinking, Phantom looked down, hoping to find the source of the arousing disturbance, only to find nothing but the barest hints of an erection peeking out of his slit. Looking around his den, Phantom couldn’t spot anything amiss; none of his trinkets were missing, nor was Danny-boy…

Phantom trilled, squinting in the dim light to find the pile of furs Danny-boy occupied were settling down, the hairless primate digging deep. Blinking back sleep, Phantom stared at the pile of furs for a moment longer, watching as they settled down on Danny-boy in his slumber, before laying back down to sleep.

This time sleep was filled with a different kind of fire, one that rumbled and burned deep inside Phantom, that flared high and bright when the thing penetrated him, this time in a different hole, further down than his slit. It was like a stoker, poking at his fire in all the right – and wrong – ways, until it touched against the one firestone at the center of it all, and Phantom was curling and bucking into Danny-boy as he jolted awake.

Glancing down in alarm – and not a small amount of arousal – Phantom came face-to-face with Danny-boy, whose foreleg was almost entirely inside the dragon’s anus. His primate was devoid of furs, and completely frozen in fear. The dragon whimpered in need, and Danny-boy jolted, pulling his arm completely out of Phantom. It came out amidst a spray of pre-cum from the dragon’s partially erect cock that oozed and slicked all across Phantom. It made the air thick and heavy in musk, and the dragon’s felt heady; his perception of the world became detached, almost, like he was just experiencing his senses acutely while the rest of him was distantly watching. His head swayed slightly, nostrils flaring as his eyelids drooped and he urged Danny-boy on.

Danny-boy, for his part, moved closer to the cock, and Phantom rolled onto his back for easier access. Danny-boy yelped at the movement, falling so he was laid across the dragon’s backside. His primate adjusted fairly quickly, though, and was soon straddling the dragon. Danny-boy slid towards the growing erection, using the slicked-up scales to glide until he was right up against the–

Phantom smacked his head backwards, digging his skull into the floor of his den at the feeling of Danny-boy’s own erection sliding into his slit, shifting and grinding against the base of his cock. It was _invasive_ , a sense of intimacy that Phantom had no words for. It felt like he was being stuffed and emptied at the same time.

Danny-boy let out a cry as he was coated in pre-cum, and fell against the cock, smearing it all across the dragon’s dick with his own skin. Phantom shivered again and very nearly came right there, held back only by the lack of proper stimulation.

And then Danny-boy ground his dick deeper into Phantom’s slit, slowly at first, and then faster, until at times the dragon’s primate was humping against Phantom’s cock almost as much as he was the sheath-slit. It was too much for Phantom, and he was nearing the edge.

Faster and faster Danny-boy rutted, until Phantom heard his primate cry out, and…

Phantom came to the sensation of Danny-boy cumming into his cloaca, and his vision went white at the explosion of pleasure, then faded into black nothingness.

What felt like hours later, Phantom awoke to find Danny-boy dozing against his stomach, black hair dyed white from cum – along with the majority rest of his body. Phantom shifted, and realized that his primate was still partially erect, still inside him, and shuddered in a phantasm of pleasure.

The air reeked of mate-scent, and Phantom huffed in victory as he dove to extricate his Danny-boy and give his primate a good tongue-bath. He was curious what Danny-boy’s cum tasted like mixed with his own…


End file.
